


Pint

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also younger than canon age, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson get by with college and solve a few murders in the meantime.Even if it isn't entirely up to code_





	Pint

**Author's Note:**

> So based off BBC Sherlock, but it's genderbent and they're de-aged to be college Sophmores, they share an off campus apartment and and are kind of dating. It's unclear to everyone but themselves.
> 
> -  
> Sherlock and Joan have been in this for two years and if anything their mystery adventures have gotten even more bizarre.

The alarm clock went off loudly buzzing once, twice, and one final time before the snooze button was slammed. 

Sherlock Holmes groaned through a yawn and sat up, rubbing her eyes. she pushed her long curly black hair out of her face and fumbled for her glasses which sat on the night stand next to her bed. 

She banged on the wall and said loud enough to be heard through the thin plaster. "Joan! Wake up, we'll be late!".

A quiet groan came through the wall but a soft knock returned as well, the signal that the other girl was getting up, and with that she began to get up and get ready for the day. 

-

Joan Watson slept peacefully, a loud pounding on the wall made her eyes slowly cracked open, and she glared at the ceiling, almost letting the knocking on the wall continue, before she pulled her hand from out under the covers gave a loud knock back. 

The knocking ceased. 

She almost considered rolling over and going back to bed, but knew that being late to class again wouldn't be ideal. With a groan she pulled the covers back and prepared to get dressed.

-/-

Sherlock huffed as she dropped into her seat at the the tiny table in their kitchenette, brushing her fresh curls out of her face. Joan pushed a plate over to her and she grumbled but accepted it. 

"What's got your knickers in a twist?". Joan asked, digging into her bacon and eggs and raising an eyebrow at the other girl, who sighed and stared pushing her food around. "Donavans been spamming me with a case, that's not even a four, and that asshat knows it's the worst time of the year".

"And that is?". 

"Thanksgiving".

(POSTING SO MY DRAFT DOESN'T GET DELETED HAHA)


End file.
